


Warming Up

by psychomath



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boxer Smitty, M/M, Wound Nurse Desmond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: Smitty有很好的理由生气——他正在脱水；他在一路狂奔，裤子里还有个勃起的老二；他的伤口护理师发情期提前了。





	Warming Up

Smitty以为晕眩和烦躁感来源于脱水，他的训练师捧着某本老掉牙的硬派推理，拼命凑到汽车旅馆昏暗的床头灯下，快被他的踱步搞疯了。至少在Desmond敲门前，这推理看起来十分合理。  
他的救护员面色潮红，瞳孔涣散，汗水顺着棕色的鬓发流下脸颊。他的衬衣快湿透了，闻起来，闻起来像……  
头儿一把推开他，把Desmond扯进房间。“老天，你是想引来整个楼的老二还是怎么着？”他气急败坏地把瘫软的Doss扶到床上——Smitty的，床上。“你，去药店买抑制剂和按摩棒，立刻，跑起来。”  
门关起来后，Doss的味道越发让人无法忽视。他的性器在按摩棒这个词的发音下痛苦地抽动，“那你呢？”Smitty的不敢呼吸，但这见鬼的气味黏在他舌头背面，通过毛孔进入了他的身体，跟着他的内部循环四处点火。而那个信息素爆炸中心在他的被子里扭动，像是条离水的鱼。  
“当然是留在这了，见鬼的。”老头掏出冰箱里冻的冰块，麻利地包在毛巾里，放在Omega的额头上。他的呻吟让Smitty双腿发软，差点跪倒在地。Howell，这混蛋，当然不会错过这些细节。“哈，你不相信我？让我跟你说这么几个事实。首先，我快六十岁了;第二，我有固定伴侣。”他大步走过来，塞过钱包，把Smitty推出房间。“第三，你才是那个撑帐篷的蠢蛋。”  
他砰地一声在拳击手面前摔上门，在门里又大吼了一声，“抑制剂和按摩棒！”Smitty在门前绕了几圈，瞪走了几个探头探脑的Alpha，还是转头向最近的药店跑了起来，心里祈祷似地默念着，“抑制剂和按摩棒”。  
他实际上应该非常生气，脱水症状和赛前焦虑已经够他受的了，现在还要带着勃起在睡裤里跑出三个街区，就为了他救护员的发情期——一个在他至关重要比赛中可能手握他性命的人，现在正在发情。  
他确实会生气，如果对象不是Desmond的话，Smitty很久以前就放弃对他生气了，或许是最初他对他生的气太多了些。  
成长在Smitty所处的环境，很难相信一个Omega。这些鬼鬼祟祟的家伙用甜腻的气味麻痹Alpha，然后偷窃或行骗。在他街头生活结束的多年后，Omega仍让他产生警觉，几乎和仙人跳划上等号。  
“玉米秆”某天在他练习时背着旧斜挎包慢吞吞地跟着Howell向他自我介绍。他当然不相信这个在读医学生。但急救员跟着头儿，要是他说个“不”字，八成就要淹死在自己的鼻血里了。  
“我要先测试一下。”他笑起来嘴巴能一路咧到耳朵，然后玉米秆释放了信息素，非常突然，Smitty的呼吸间都是他那股荷尔蒙的味道。  
拳击短裤没能藏住任何秘密。  
训练馆的人嘲笑了他很久，甚至是轻量级的家伙。“你该去打个炮了，小伙计。”“好莱坞”拍了拍他的屁股，险些被他踢到。“一丁点信息素就让你升国旗了。”  
“感觉起来可不是‘一丁点。‘”他转过身继续击打梨球，假装这是某人的脑袋。  
“你是说Doss在勾引你，或者故意让你出丑？”整个拳击馆都笑起来。  
“老兄，老兄。你是很辣，但没辣到那种程度。”“教书匠”笑得喘不过气，只得让Glover继续解释。  
“他释放的只是安慰级别的量，在正式工作前，他要看看你对他信息素的反应，避免你在受伤时攻击他。”  
“安慰级别？”他解下梨球，用毛巾去擦脑袋上的汗。  
“安慰级别。是的，不然呢，你以为为什么救护员都是Omega。一个Alpha去接近受伤Alpha，你觉得会有什么结果？”他们笑得一脸不怀好意。  
“‘玉米秆’可不能被人标记，他是我们的灶台圣女。”“教书匠”挑着眉毛，“只有未标记Omega能做这工作。紧急救护员对一个学生来说薪水可不低了，他需要这个支付学费。”  
他还是把这笔账记在Doss头上，而这个在拳击馆角落里读圣经的家伙简直就是个行走的靶子。  
“求我，”他说，把圣经抓在手里，皮面在他的紧握下发出危险的咯吱声。“说，‘请’，基督男孩。你是什么教派来着？”  
“基督复临安息会。”他伸出手去，想拿回自己的所属，一脸迷茫。“求你，Smitty？”  
他后退了一步，尝试用更强势的信息素恐吓他的医护员，非常不明智，但对于维护他的尊严十分必要、“‘安息会’，哈？你们不是禁止暴力吗，圣人。看看你的周围，全是暴力分子。”  
最初他想要驯服Doss，接着他尝试激怒他，通常来说，这基本是Smitty除了揍人和挨揍之外唯一擅长的事情，但Desmond连眉头都没皱一下。  
Smitty束手无策，他最初的打算是和这个怪人保持距离，但这可不是他说了算的。  
他总会受伤，而Desmond永远都在那，手脚麻利又轻柔地处理他的创口，闻起来让他头昏眼花，想要炫耀，想要摆脱自己的皮囊。  
他在额头上多了一条2cm长的口子后对Desmond丧失了戒心，他陪着他坐在医院的等待座位上，按着他的伤口，血液在他的眼眶里。“我并不觉得自己高人一等，或是把拳击看成低级运动。”他凑得那么近，身上还穿着印着他名字的护理员T恤，“拳击与其说是伤害别人，不如说是承受痛苦。我不是来这里评判的，我是来减轻痛苦的。”他确实在。只要他靠近Smitty，带着医用酒精和止血带塑胶的味道，他就感觉不到痛苦。  
他从单只眼睛向外观察，漂亮的棕眼睛Doss，有雕塑似的鼻子和纤细的嘴唇，他渴望的和他厌恶的综合体。决定分散注意力对他的伤口有益，这男孩说个不停。而Smitty太累了，他的肌肉酸痛，额头字面意义上裂了个大口，没有足够的精力维持他的强硬外壳。或许又是Omega的“伎俩”，他舒舒服服地坐在硌屁股的蓝椅子里，几乎昏昏欲睡。在医生叫到他名字前，他们甚至已经聊到了将来的打算。  
在他短暂的休假里，Smitty用那笔本可能用来买毫无必要的好车和烂醉的钱买下了一间店面。  
“为了酒吧吗？太棒了，Smitty！”从来没人把他的想法当回事过，而Desmond正拿着棉签，用力压着他颧骨上的伤口，笑容又大又明亮。“好了，现在你要让他打你这边脸，止血药才能渗进去。”  
他赢了，奖金用来开始了室内装潢。  
终于，药店就在前面，勃起跑应该被永远列入黑名单。“抑制剂和按摩棒。”他的喉咙冒火，现在尴尬得脸也在冒火了。店员表情僵硬地递过抑制剂，并告诉他在拐角的成人用品店满足第二项需求。  
Howell守在门口，虎视眈眈地瞪着任何经过走廊的Alpha。“哈，终于。送进去。”仅仅一条缝就已经让他退缩了，“3分钟还没出来，我会去揪你的。”  
Desmond半闭着眼睛，嘴唇发紫，额头被汗水和融化的冰打湿。直到他把药剂推进Omega的血管里，Smitty才敢再次呼吸。他换了毛巾里的冰，然后坐在床边上笨手笨脚地拆着假阴茎的包装，这时Desmond才再次恢复意识。  
“抱歉，”他的声音沙哑，Smitty把那根橡胶制品往他手里一塞就躲去接水了。“只需要一个晚上，明天我就和新的一样了。”  
他什么也没说，不知道该说什么，甚至不敢开口。Howell只看了一眼，就重新去前台订了两个房间。  
在关上门的一瞬间，Smitty就抓住了自己的老二。直到他躺在床上，开始真正解决问题，直上直下，粗暴又直接，Smitty才意识到自己也可以是个想象力相当丰富的人。  
他弹动舌头，仍能尝到那徘徊不去的味道。Smitty已经完全勃起了，他猜Desmond也是，或许正忙着把那根崭新的假阴茎塞进身体，他着急抓在手里的那盒尺寸并不小，或许需要他努力一段时间。  
或许他用得上Smitty的帮助，他可以用手指打开他，绝不多做别的。Desmond一定已经湿透了，或许已经在被子底下半褪下了松松垮垮的牛仔裤，内裤挂在腿弯。他的大腿根想必闪闪发光，覆盖着又暖又湿的体液，进入他的身体会毫不费力。  
他冲手心里吐了口唾沫，脑海中浮现出那两条腿来。当他的手指戳到正确的地方，它们会在牛仔裤和湿透的内裤间绞在一起。他可以清晰地回想起他呻吟的声音，像是他对这情况仍然一头雾水，却仍然喜欢这感觉。他准备得差不多了，上气不接下气，却还把脸埋在枕头间。那里有Smitty的气味，那是他的枕头。或许Desmond压根不想要那根橡胶玩意，他想要点货真价实的东西。  
他想象着进入Desmond，他们的腹部贴在一起，汗湿打滑，但Smitty的动作会缓慢又坚定。他想象那双褐色的眼镜，迷蒙地看着他，一刻也不错开。  
他在那个棕眼睛的凝视中高潮，他想象着在那双棕眼睛的凝视中高潮，渴望着其中尚不存在的爱意。  
他慢吞吞地擦干净手掌，侧过身睡着了。  
————————————————————————————————fin——————————————————————————————


End file.
